A Poisoned Heart
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Set after the events of the Labyrinth. Jareth has been defeated and he is dying, His mother the Queen of the Fae's is after Sarah. She wants to kill her she views it only fair after Sarah has slowly killed her son. But there is a way to save him. Finding his heart which was somewhere in the now destroyed remains of his kingdom, but his mother wants Sarah dead. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first Labyrinth story the very first scene is from the movie of course i do not own any of the characters but my own please enjoy and review thank you!

Chapter 1

As Sarah landed on her feet in what remained of the labryinth she saw him approach her. He wore all white with fur his mismatched eyes stared into her green ones like they could swallow her. He continued to step forward. She stood her ground and stared almost coldly at him.

"Give me the child." she said her eyes never leaving him.

A small smirk came to his face then, he wouldnt let her know how much it hurt for her to look at him so coldly. "Sarah beware I have been generous up until now, I can be cruel." he said as he circled her, his mismatched eyes never leaving her.

"Generous? What have you done that is generous?" she said coldly.

Jareth felt his temper get to him then. "Everything! Everything you have wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightened. I have reordered time! I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! Im tired of living up to your expectations...isnt that generous..." he said exhausted as he stood before her.

Through dangers untold and heartships outnumber I have fought my way here to the castle beyound the goblin city, my will is as strong as yours and I-" she said as Jareth back up from her and she moved forward unafraid of him.

"Stop! Wait, look Sarah look what I am offering you. Your dreams..." He said as a crystal appeared in his hand. He extened his hand then.

she stared a moment but continued. "And my Kingdom as great." she said as he continued to back up.

"I ask for so little just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want." he said despreately. Wanting so much for her to say yes to his one and only request.

Kindom as great...damn!" she said trying to remember the line she always forgot as Jareth extended the glass crystal to here still. "i can never remember that line..."

"Just fear me, love me and do as I say and I will be your slave." he said softly his eyes softening as he watched her and still extended the crystal praying she would take it.

She thought a moment and then it came to her and she looked up. "You have no power over me!" she said

Jareth took back the crystal and threw it up into the air as everything around her seemed to fall apart. She vanished sent back to her own world as Jareth lay there as his Labryinth fell around him. He cluntched his chest as his crystal shattered to the ground. Why? Why did she deny him? What did he do wrong? He gave her everything and did everything she asked! So why why didnt she love him? He fell to his side as he clutched his chest as a white firey pain spread through it.

Beautiful crystal green heels appeared in front of him. His darkened vision could barely make the female Fae out. He knew her well. She had long spiraling curly red hair with a natral white blond streak in it. Her mismatch eyes looked down at him with saddness. His mother...

"M...mother?" he said painfully

She reached down and stroked his white blond hair. "Oh my little snow flower what has she done to you..." she said and she picked him up and she dissapeared into little white flower peatals.

"Mother I can not move, it hurts.." he said scared for the first time in his entire life. They had returned to her home and she had laid him down on a beautiful white and black bed. The Queen of Fae's looked angery but not at her son but at the girl who was killing him. She turned to him and she opened his shirt and he gasped in suprise.

On his right side of chest where his heart was was a black scortch and the veins around it where slowly turning black. She pulled the covers over him then. "I will fix this."

"M-mother dont you can not change her mind." he said as he winced painfully.

"Who says I am going to change her mind? Where did you hide your heart" the last part asked softly.

He looked away as sweat beaded his forhead. "I refused to reveil that even to you."

She walked over and grabbed a wash cloth and gently soaked it and dabbed his forhead. "Your heart break its slowly killing you, I need to know."

"Then let it..." he hissed

"I will not let some mortal girl kill me only son! she said and stormed out disseapering in a stream of white feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again and I want to give all my reviewers a thank you :) Julie5 dannie98 and River. you all are amazing now i know that the first chapter was short but the rest wont be. Again I do not own any of the characters in the Labyrinth but my own.

Chapter 2

_Six years later_

Sarah was a bright twenty one year old woman, no longer the child she was. But she never forgot about the events in the Labyrinth. How could she it had brought her and her brother closer and made her somewhat more thankful of what she had. She was a teacher for the kindergarten students and even had her own place.

But what bothered her was ever since the night she defeated the Goblin King, she had not heard from her friends. Had Jareth done something to them because of his defeat, she knew he had a nasty temper. She clicked her pen against the desk she was sitting at in her apartment. She was staying up late again to grade papers but she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong since that day.

She got up then and stood up her green eyes looking up. She had to know what was going on, she had swore not to ever do this again but she...she just had to know. "I wish to see the Goblin King.' she said strongly.

She stood there waiting but nothing happened and she frowned, now she knew something was wrong. He had always come to her when she asked. She then sat on the couch in thought but a cold shiver ran down her spin as she felt the air shift behind her a white rose petal fell onto her lap. She turned and her eyes widened.

There standing in front of her was not Jareth but a woman, she wore and beautiful ivy green dress with glass green heels. She had pale skin and spiraling red hair with a white blond streak in it and on her forehead was a white feather hung by beautiful gold beads. The wind behind her blew her hair around her and a smirk came to her mismatched eyes.

"Y..you are not the Goblin King..." she said standing up and taking a step back and nearly stumbling into her table not wanting to look at the Fae in front of her.

"No I am not I am his mother, my son is in disposed right now. What could you want with him Sarah. Have you not done enough to my son?" she said coldly to her and took a step forward toward the younger woman her eyes like ice on Sarah's green ones.

"W..what? He did that to himself he was defeated fairly. He took my brother!' she hissed clearly forgetting she was talking to someone very powerful let alone and very angry mother.

She was inches from Sarah and a wind knocked Sarah onto her back and the breath was knocked out of her. "Only because you asked him to do it, you wished your brother away. He gave you everything, and you repay him like this? You are just a child still!' she grabbed her and raised her off the floor by her arms. A smirk still on her face and sharp teeth showed then. "I think I will send you into the Labyrinth again, if you could call it that and see how well you do with no one to help you!" she laughed and Sarah was wrapped in darkness.

The next thing she knew she was slammed into the ground. She sat up her head spinning. Her eyes finally adjusted and saw the Labyrinth but it wasn't what she remembered. It looked almost abandoned and dark. Even the sky was dark with rolling clouds. She got up and looked around. How would she get out of this one?

She looked a little frustrated as she approached the Labyrinth walls. Jareth had some mother, and what did she mean that he was disposed? Was he to good to come see her? She ran her hands across the wall still not finding the entrance. She put her hands on her hips then.

She suddenly felt almost grabbed and pulled through the wall of the Labyrinth. She landed on her hands and knees. "What in the world?" she questioned getting up.

"The Labyrinth wants you." a famine voice said from behind her. Sarah gasped and turned around and saw a younger female. She had pointed ears and she wore black with pitch black hair and deep red eyes.

"Who...who are you?'' she asked stronger than before.

The female looked up. "Me? I am an elf named Sheij. Why I'm here is not your business, what are you doing here?"

"Jareth's mother-''

"Oh say no more, she is a character huh?" Sheij said

"Yes but what you said about the Labyrinth wanting me, what do you mean?"

"You were pulled through with no effort, the Labyrinth needs you. See its been like this for a long time now."

"But why? What happened to everything?" she asked with worry

"Do you even know why the Jareth built this place?" she asked her leaning against a wall.

Sarah's blank face answered her question and she laughed. "Follow me I need to show you something." she said and turned from Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one here is another chapter and I want to thank CharityJingle and danni98 for there wonderful reviews thank you for all the support and enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sarah watch the female elf leave her behind and she followed quickly. They turned a corner as they passed a crumbling wall and down into an almost hole in the wall. She ducked and her green eyes widened. The place had candles lit in the huge room there was a bright red dagger on the wall and an alter in the middle of the room.

Sheij stopped in the middle her back to Sarah as she approached her. She waved her hand and a chair appeared from a firey smoke. "Sit down Sarah." she turned as the candles glinted off her black hair. There was a hole in the middle that streamed light onto the alter as Sarah sat down not trusting the elf.

She turned her red eyes on Sarah then and she felt some sort of power from Sheij. "Over 1300 years ago Jareth built this Labyrinth, built it to protect himself from everyone else. See Jareth had his heart crushed once before and he built this place in ordered to protect his own heart. Then he saw you and he felt again and wanted to do everything it took to win you over, so when you asked that your brother be taken he did. But you wanted him back and when you ran the Labyrinth and defeated him, denied him, you crushed it again and this is the result." she looked over at Sarah in anger burning in her eyes.

Sarah stood up then feeling her anger get the best of her this time. "There is no way that, that spoiled King cares for me. He is the one who put me through the Labyrinth. He even poisoned me!" She hissed at Sheij.

Sheij growled baring sharp teeth that resembled Jareth's in a way and she started toward her as fire erupted into the small room. Sarah gasped when her back hit the wall.

"You...you have no right to critize him, he took your brother because you asked for him to! And the poisoned peach? Please did you really expect him to kill you? she hissed and raised a pale hand and a crystal appeared, one that looked exactly like the ones Jareth used.

"No I did not think he would kill me but pretending to be in love with me to distract me from getting to my brother is cruel! She said watching the crystal carefully.

Sheji's eyes blazed with anger then and Sarah found herself pinned to the wall. "Pretended?! He was not pretending to do anything! He is head over heels in love with you Sarah Williams." She was inches from her face and Sarah was feeling a bit uncomfortable with it.

"I do not belive that at all, if that was the truth why couldn't he just say something?" she said her back pressed against the wall at this point and she noticed the room fill with fire. She had to do something and quick or she would be burnt alive in this room.

The elf's black lips barely brushed hers and Sarah's eyes widened as she felt Sheij kiss her and she reached up for the dagger above her and pulled it down. "Sarah sarah you know so little of what it means to be in love with someone." She said as Sarah felt the heat of the fire on her legs. Sarah shoved the dagger into Sheji then and the female's red eyes widened in surprise and she backed up and screamed a horrible banshee scream.

Sheji dropped the crystal onto the ground and it shattered as pieces flew in every direction. Sarah shielded her face from several shards as Sheji dropped the ground slowly ran quickly from the fire hole, as she exited the hole in the Labyrinth it erupted in a fiery explosion and Sarah was thrown onto her back.

Sarah sat up painfully and her green eyes widened. The hole was gone and it had been replaced with a scorch mark on the wall. She got up and started again away from the area. What had just happened? why had Sheji suddenly attacked her and then she kissed her. What was going on? There was something going on that she did not know about.

She continued walking on with grey walk way until she came upon a large clearing covered in green grass beautiful trees of all colors where around the meadow. The colorful leaves all shades of color. There was a sparkling fountain filled with crystal blue water.

Sarah's eyes where widened then as she walked across the soft green grass. There were birds chirping inside the fountain and as Sarah came closer there was a soft male giggle. Her head swung to look over to see a young man sitting in a tree. He had wild blond hair and crystal blue eyes, he wore a silky white shirt and black pants. He looked very similar to Jareth as he jumped down and landed onto his feet.

"Be careful you will disturb the birds, they are having a wonderful time in the bird bath." he said happily with a smile.

"Oh well I'm just trying to get out of here." she said to him

He looked shocked. "But why it is such a wonderful place here.' he said and walked over to the bird bath as one of the colorful birds hopped onto his hand. He turned and smiled at her.

"You do relize you are stuck in a Labyrinth right?'' she questioned as he smiled showing sharp white teeth. He got up and the bird flew down into the bath.

"Well yes but it is so peaceful here and I really do not want to leave espically with such a beautiful female here.' he said and took her hand and kissed it softly with a smile. Sarah felt color come into her face and she giggled.

"Your very sweet but I need to get back home." she said as he looked up at her still smiling.

"Hmm well it's very dangerous out here I think you should stay here. You'll be safe i promise." he said to her and stroked her cheek.

Sarah backed up. "No offense your very sweet but i do not know you."

He looked embarrassed. "Oh forgive me I am Ilar." he said as he brushed his wild blond hair back.

"Sarah my name is Sarah." she said to him.

His crystal blue eyes widened. "Sarah as in Sarah Williams?" he said

"Yes that is me." she said

He took her by the arms then and smiled spinning her around with a lot of joy. "Oh this is great!" he said as Sarah got dizzy and he stopped and she sat down on the very vibrant green grass.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" she questioned him.

"I have been looking for you." he said to her and sat down beside her and Sarah felt her stomach drop at his statement.


End file.
